


Angels and Demons

by Idril_Telperien1



Series: Fallen Verse [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Telperien1/pseuds/Idril_Telperien1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reaction to the season 9 finale. Set in my Fallen AU, Reid and Marley deal with the aftereffects of his gunshot wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

**Ok, so this is slightly late, but it’s my take on the season 9 finale. It was on my old laptop which died in a glaze of glory (literally) and it’s taken me until now to get all of my work off my hardrive. It’s set in my “Fallen Universe” but doesn’t fit with Salvation so I had to write it as a one shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Angels and Demons.**

Of course she was the person I thought about. The world was dimming around me, every sound was muffled and Blake’s touch on my face felt feather light. But still I saw her. Her black hair framing her face as she leaned down to kiss me. Her lips on mine felt more real than Blake’s hand. 

“Stay with me Reid!” Blake begged but focusing on her was too hard. The world was fading and I wanted to spend my final moments with Marley. If this was the only way I got to say goodbye to her then I’d take it.

“I need a medic!” Blake called. Did we? I guess we did. I didn’t have any pain. I was pretty sure that was a bad sign; shock, maybe the final stages before the end. Either way I just wanted to sleep. Blake kept screaming and begging me to stay awake but I couldn’t focus. The whole world was fading but she was still with me, sat on her hunches watching me. I wished she’d talk to me, I’d give anything to hear her voice but she sat silently watching me while Blake begged Ethan to stay awake. Ethan… that wasn’t my name. Was it? No. I was Spencer. Spencer Reid.

“Marley.” It took me a second to realise the weak, wavering voice was mine, and that I’d spoken it out loud.

“Yeah, you’ll see her soon.”

“Tell… her…”

“You tell her when you see her.” But I didn’t think I could. I didn’t think I had the strength to hold on anymore. Not even for her. 

 “Stay with me!” Blake screamed but I was too tired, much too tired. I just needed to sleep.

_I love you, Marley._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke to the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor. I took in a deep breath and smelt the antiseptic stench of the hospital. I wasn’t dead quite yet then. “Marley,” I murmured before I was even fully conscious. 

“I’m here, baby.” I felt a weight on the bed by my hip and her familiar touch on the side of my head. She was here. I went to move my head into her embrace when a wave of pain crashed over me. Gunshot to the neck, right.

“Shh, careful. Stay still.” I managed to open my eyes to see her leaning down, concern written over her face. Her dark curls brushing my neck. Her hair smelled of peaches, just like I remembered. I must have made a noise in pain as she caressed my cheek, her nails leaving a cool trail down my face.

“Marley.” I whispered again and she leaned down to kiss my lips. There had never been a sweeter taste than Marley’s lips. I opened my mouth a little, wanting to drown in her taste. I felt her lips tug into a smile as she indulged me, just a little, before she pulled away to look into my eyes and motion over her shoulder to where Garcia and Blake were stood watching us, both grinning tearfully.

“Hey Reid,” Garcia whispered, waving gently before motioning to the table by my bed which contained several _Doctor Who_ figurines sat like guardian angels. I knew exactly who set them up.

“I get both Ten _and_ Eleven, it must have been close.” I joked quietly but Marley’s face instantly changed. Her throat worked and her eyes became glassy.

“Two millimetres,” Her voice cracked, her chin wobbling as the tears fell down her cheeks.  _Two millimetres, that was close._ I reached up, grasping her neck so I could pull her down to me, holding her against my chest as she trembled beneath my fingers.

“Marley I’m still here, and I’m going to make a full recovery-” _I hope, certainly feels ok, I’m talking at the very least-_ “And I’m probably going to have to take a lot of sick leave. You’ll be sick of me by the time I go back to work.”

“I know, you just scared me.” She pulled back, gave a teary smile and kissed me again before moving back on the bed so I could focus on Garcia and Blake.

“Thanks for being here when I woke up.” I muttered, my tongue felt thick and heavy in my mouth as I tried to keep talking. My whole body felt like lead.

“Everybody’s fine, don’t worry,” Blake took a step forward, reaching out to squeeze my hand. “What’s wrong, you have that furrowed brow?”

Honestly, I wasn’t sure what was wrong. Something felt wrong. I kept flashing back to the attack. To the police officer. What was wrong with the police-

“Can you tell her she could go now?” Garcia cut into my thoughts and I struggled to focus my dwindling power back to the present.

“Go help the team.” The words were barely above a whisper. I was so tired.

“Ok. I’m glad you’re awake.” Blake whispered before leaving.   

“Get some sleep.” Marley whispered, her hair tickling my nose as she leaned down to kiss my forehead. I was asleep before she’d straightened up.

I didn’t know how long I’d been asleep but when I woke up Garcia was gone and Marley was sat at the end of my bed, absentmindedly stroking my thumb and staring into space. The harsh lights glinted on the dry tear tracks on her cheek.  

“Marley.” I whispered, the words cutting my throat, but it made her look up, refocusing her eyes on me, and gave a weak smile. Marley leaned over and grabbed a cup with a straw.

“Easy,” She warned and I took a small sip, the action of swallowing sending fire down my throat. I could almost feel every stitch burning. I yelped and she rubbed my face, making soothing noises. I tried again, it was slightly less painful but the water made it easier to speak.

“Marley,” I began again. “I’m… we’re going to be okay.”

“I know, I just… I just want you to know that I don’t see us as a temporary thing. I see us as permanent. I see us getting married and having children together and retiring together.”

“- matching rocking chairs in Nevada.” I offered and she smiled, nodding along.

“There’s no other person I want to spend my life with. Then I get Garcia bashing down my door telling me that you’d been shot and… and they weren’t sure whether or not you were going to make it. It was so close.” She started crying again, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.  “I guess this is how you must have felt every time I’ve been in hospital?”

She offered me an out, a humorous comment and we could go back to our laughter, but I knew we needed this discussion.  

“It’s the same for me. I’m going to marry you Marls, and we’re going to have kids and be happy.” She smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss me again. “Come here.”

“No, you need rest-” She tried to pull away but I grasped her hands and pulled her down beside me. Realising she wasn’t going to get away she toed her shoes off and pulled her legs up so she could lay beside me, her head resting on my chest and her feet curled up under my leg. Despite the dull ache from the operation, I was actually feeling better. I had Marley beside me, and we were going to be a family. I wrapped one arm around Marley and rubbed her arm as she snuggled closer. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of her beside me. I was barely clinging to consciousness but I’d never felt more alive.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up Garcia and Marley were arguing quietly, staring at the closed door as though it was the entrance to hell itself.

“Hey, we need to get you in that wheelchair. Ok?” Marley asked, her eyes staring around wildly.

“Why?”

“The Unsub is here.”  

“What?!” I struggled to sit up, gasping in pain at the movement. Maybe I was still asleep.  

“I don’t have time to explain. We just need to get you out of here. Now.” She was using her Nanny-voice which meant I had no chance to comply. Garcia grabbed me under one elbow while Marley grabbed the other. I heard them counting over my head but didn’t focus on it, knowing this was going to kill. They eased me up, well I think they did, the pain reached a crescendo in my body until I could almost hear it in my ears. My neck felt too weak to support my head and the stitches tore at my skin. I think I blacked out for a second as when the world lurched back into sickening clarity Marley was opening the door to my room.

Marley leaned out, checking both sides before motioning for Garcia and me to move. I held onto my neck as we sped forwards, trying to focus on the elevators at the end of the hall and not the sickening movements of the wheelchair. The siren smacked into my brain, pulsating to the same rhythm as the thudding headache the operation had left me with.

The corridor in front of us filled with people trying to remain calm as they queued for the exits. I flinched as people shoved past me on each side, wishing for my height back.

“I think we’ve lost a few karma points on that one.” Garcia whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I stupidly turned my head to see Marley walking beside me.

“Needs must.” She shrugged, casting a fearful glance behind us. The two of them let out twin gasps of relief when the elevator doors slid shut.

“What’s wrong?” I hissed, and Marley bent down to whisper in my ear.

“The bent cop is here to finish the job.” _Bent Cop._ The memories began to make sense. “Don’t worry he won’t get you.” I hadn’t been worried, half because my mind was still clouded by drugs but mostly because of the resolute steel in my girlfriend’s eyes. The tearful girlfriend was gone, replaced by the girl who had spent a week with a psychopath and survived. She wasn’t afraid of standing toe to toe with anyone. As long as it didn’t end up like last time. One of us in the hospital was enough.

We were all sent to the evacuation point in the car park, I was among the bed ridden patients, which Garcia and Marley preferred, it meant they could scout the area. The two had stationed themselves on either side of me, standing like Meerkats as they scanned the crowd, turning every minute or so to check on each other. I sat, scanning the waists I could see, wishing one of them had brought my patient bag, a gun would make me feel better right now.  

Perhaps ten minutes went by before an enraged nurse stalked towards our group.

“It seems to have been a false alarm. A deliberate false alarm. You can all start to head back inside.” Marley and Garcia shared a guilty look as they began pushing me back towards the entrance. Marley had taken charge of pushing me and I was reminded of Jesse’s stories of his sister racing him round in a stolen shopping trolley. She was steering me wildly in between beds and nurses, trying to get us back to the room as quickly as possible. Praise where its due, we were the first group at the elevator bank.

Marley wheeled me down the corridor to my room at a more sedate pace, her and Garcia checking every nook and cranny for my hidden assassin. But we seemed to be in the clear, my room was empty.

“Let’s get you back in bed baby, Morgan’ll be here soon and you can focus on getting better.” She kissed my forehead as she and Garcia helped me back onto the bed. Pillows had never felt as good as they had at that moment.

“I know.” I agreed quietly, trying to shake the sick feeling in my gut that told me this was too easy.   

“You ok?” Garcia asked.

“Just really tired,” I admitted, hating I was so weak that a trip in a wheelchair felt like a marathon run.

 “Course you are, you need to get some rest.” As if she has said the magic words a nurse strolled into the room. “But you can’t sleep because you’re in a hospital where people keep poking you.”

“I just need to give you your post-op meds.” The nurse mumbled.

“He’s had those.” Marley stood up from where she was perched on the bed.  

“His post op antibiotics.”

“He’s had them too.” Marley crossed her arms over her chest, going into warrior mode.

“What is it?” I asked as he continued to move about the room unconcerned by our protests. I froze at the name, the last time I’d had that I nearly died.  

“No, that’s not right, I have a severe allerg-“

“It’s not in your notes.” He cut me off, moving towards the IV.  

“What are you doing?” I yelled, grabbing for the IV in my hand. Marley beat me to it, yanking it out of my skin. As he turned to my IV his shirt rode up revealing a gun. _Oh God. Marley. Garcia._

“Garcia he has a gun!” I screamed, unable to turn my head to check Marley was safe. The nurse swirled round. Gun in hand. Pointing it straight at me. _Marley._

The shot resounded in my ear and for a split second I thought I saw white. Thought maybe I was gone. Then Garcia’s cries brought me back. The nurse was groaning on the floor and I turned to check Marley and Garcia were ok. Marley was frozen behind me, still clutching my IV while Garcia was clutching the gun, shaking.

“Garcia, Garcia are you ok?” I pulled the gun out of her shaking fingers and put it back on the side, not wanting it to go off again.

“Hey!” Morgan called, running down the hallway towards us. Relief flowed through me, he could deal with the groaning unsub while I dealt with this.

Garcia still had her hands raised, clutching an invisible gun as she kept up a stream of nervous babble.   

“You saved my life.” _And Marley’s._ Garcia finally turned towards me, reaching out for me.   

“That makes it better. Thanks for saying it.” She enveloped me in a hug, and I leaned into her soft arms, holding her until the shaking starting to slow.

“Thanks for doing it.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had to wait till the evening to be discharged. All the while Marley sat silently beside my bed. She hadn’t really spoke since the incident, only to thank Garcia for saving me. I kept starting to comfort her but stopped before the words came out, not knowing quite what to say. It was only as the jet began soaring in the inky air she whispered _I’m sorry._  

“Sorry?” I asked, sure I hadn’t heard her right. “Why are you sorry?”

“I…” She stopped, turning to survey the rest of the plane. We’d been in the air perhaps half an hour and most people were sleeping, or at least engage in their own conversations. “I froze. If Garcia hadn’t been there you’d be dead.” She broke off, turning away from me as the tears started falling.

“Marls-”

“And what’s worse is you knew I would. When you’re life was in danger you called out for Garcia. I mean I threw myself in front of a bullet when Aaron was in danger but I froze when… What the hell is wrong with me?” The rest of the plane had gone quiet as Marley’s voice rose in volume. Hotch made to come over but I shook my head. I could deal with this.

“You know why I called for Garcia? Because I wanted her to protect _you.”_ I admitted in a whisper. “If we’re going to talk about which one of us is weak, let’s talk about how once again a man had a gun pointed at you and I was powerless to stop it.”   

“This time, _or_ last time weren’t your fault, Spence.” She leaned forward and kissed me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

“And this time wasn’t yours.”

“Sorry. God, I’m acting crazy, I just keep replaying it _over and over._ I think I’m just tired.” She shrugged, turning away from me. Cutting off any more conversation.

“Then get some sleep, hey. We can both do with it.” Against much protesting she helped me slide back on the sofa and pulled the blanket around me. “Lie down.” I mumbled, already half asleep. She promised she would after she had a drink. I fell asleep, knowing she was going to stay awake to watch over me, but being too exhausted to argue.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I watched Blake hail the taxi, unable to draw my eyes away, knowing this could well be the last time I saw her. I prayed it would be like Emily, we’d still hear from her and meet up, but I knew enough about people leaving to know that sometimes goodbye is really goodbye.

“She’s not coming back is she?” Marley asked from behind me and once again I was blown away by her perception.

“No, no she’s not,” I whispered. I bit back the lump in my throat as I thought about Blake walking away and the empty desk in the office. Marley placed a hand on my wrist and squeezed but said no more. Knowing I was too raw.

“Do you want to eat something? A drink? Do you want to watch TV?” She questioned, fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt. I looked at my girlfriend, wondering when she’d last slept. Her skin was almost translucent in its paleness, making the dark circles under her eyes stand out even more. It looked as though someone had punched her and she was getting the beginning of two black eyes. And on the way up the stairs, as she’d helped me up, her entire frame was shaking.

“I think we should go to bed.” Honestly I’d never seen anyone look so grateful. She grabbed my arm and gently led me down the hallway, even though I was perfectly capable of walking by myself. Not that I minded the feel of her skin on mine. She settled me on the bed, with a mountain of pillows that I didn’t know I had to prop me up. Then she grabbed my pills and water and placed them on my bedside table beside a book in case I woke up and was bored. I drew the line at her escorting me to the bathroom, although, bending down to brush my teeth sent a wave of fire through my neck. Thankfully I was able to collapse down into my mountain of pillows. Marley appeared from down the hall wearing one of my FBI tops that skimmed the tops of her thighs. I’d never seen anyone look quite so tired as she half crawled, half dragged her weary body up the bed to stretch out beside me.

“Marls?”

“Hmm.” She grumbled from beside me, eyes already closed.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Well I was up at six to get Jack ready for school and I hadn’t gone to bed when I got the call and I’ve been up since then. So forty two hours? Jeez, no wonder I feel like I’m dying.” She snorted

“You didn’t sleep in the hospital? Or on the plane?” I asked, feeling guilty that I hadn’t tried harder on the plane to get her to relax.

“It was kind of hard to sleep after someone tried to kill your boyfriend in front of your eyes and I didn’t want to sleep on the plane in case you wanted anything.” I leaned over and rubbed her arm.

“Marls, I’m safe. Please get some rest,” She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

“Ok, but if you need anything just wake me up.”

“I will.” She leaned up and placed her lips against mine.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” I promised as she settled against my side. It took her about a minute to fall asleep beside me while I laid awake for a little bit, trying to decompress what had happened. I’d been shot, Garcia had shot a man, and Blake had left. All in one night.

Marley’s hand had fallen on my chest, over my heart, so she could feel my heartbeat, and I covered it with my own hand before closing my own eyes and settling down.

The fact that I often got back from cases at odd hours meant I was used to sleeping whenever I could, so I’d splurged on some good blackout blinds meaning that when I woke up it was still pitch black despite being early afternoon. My neck was throbbing as I’d slept through my pain medication. I turned over, trying not to cry out at the pain the movement caused. I downed a couple of pills with a swig of stagnant water before leaning back on my pillows, waiting for them to take effect.  Marley was still dead to the world, but she looked so much better: her skin was brighter, the dark circles lessened, and a peaceful expression had settled over her face. Her hand had slipped off my chest, falling down onto the mattress between us. I stroked the soft skin, and when she didn’t stir I picked it up and placed it back on my chest so I could hold it in one of my own. I lay back, waiting for the pain to subside, I tried to match my breathing to Marley’s deep breaths. Counting the rise and falls to see if it would put me to sleep, but I knew it was futile. I’d spent too long asleep anyway.

It was the gurgle of my stomach that eventually had me pulling away from Marls and heading into the kitchen. The wound in my neck made swallowing difficult so I settled on some milky porridge and a glass of orange juice. I grabbed the two bowls and curled up on the sofa. I didn’t have the energy to read so I turned the TV on low and found a documentary I fancied. Settling back on the couch I spooned some porridge into my mouth. Hoping if I pretended it was normal then it would just slide down with no problems. Unfortunately even the liquid mush I’d created caused a burning pain that brought water to my eyes. I managed a meagre three bites before giving it up. Even the acidic orange juice burned when I swallowed it. Instead I just curled up with my head rested on a couple of pillows and let my eyes go in and out of focus as the pain medication began to work. I must have started day dreaming because the next thing I knew Marley was sat beside me, hand on my arm, I smiled up at her and she bent down, pressing her lips to my temple. 

“You should have woken me up.” She whispered as she helped me sit up and rest my head against the back of the sofa.

“You needed sleep. You looked worse than me last night.” I playfully knocked against her shoulder, she rolled her eyes before leaning forwards to inspect the uneaten bowl.

“What if I make you some soup? Maybe without the lumps it would be easier?” She looked so earnest that I nodded along, even though I knew it would hurt.

“Maybe ice cream? The cold might help?” She nodded, brushing the hair from my eyes before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. I watched her go, she’d teamed my t-shirt with a pair of boxers, much better than any nurses outfit I could have woken up too. A minute later she appeared with two bowls and a glass of water balanced precariously in her arms. I leaned up and helped her with her load, grabbing the bowl of ice cream and leaving her the cereal. Mint choc chip, my favourite.

I let it melt a little before taking a spoonful and was pleasantly surprised by the soothing effect. Looks like I’d be having an ice cream diet for a while. Well everyone was always telling me I needed to put on weight. Marley leaned back against me, her hand falling against my knee, close to my other gunshot wound. Putting down my spoon, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“Thanks for being here,” I whispered, feeling her fingers contract under mine. She turned round and kissed me.

“Thanks for not dying,” I snorted but she remained stony faced and kissed me again.

“Babe, I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” I promised, putting down the bowl and taking her face in my hands so she was forced to look at me. She rested the bowl between her thighs and reached up to clasp my face in her hands. I felt a small tremor run through her hands.  

“I know it’s just something I don’t want to relive. Ever.” I stared into her chocolate brown eyes and saw pure fear resting there. I pulled her closer and pressed my lips against hers before cradling her against my chest, enjoying the feel of her body against mine. Glad I got to hold her like this again.

“I love you.” I promised and she nodded against

“Hey, Marls. Remember in the hospital- talking about the future?” She nodded against my chest. Here was my shot. “Well this latest near death experience made me think about what I want. We always think about the future and… our future. And we always talk about it but we never do anything about it, and I want to start it now. I know we said we’d wait till you graduate but I don’t want to wait anymore. I want to be with you all the time. Will you move in with me?”

She pulled back, grinning wildly. “Yes!” I laughed, feeling overjoyed that she’d agreed to move in. It wasn’t like it would change things dramatically; Marley spent most of her time at my house anyway, but it was what it symbolised.

“We can look around and get a bigger apartment, with a room for Jack, somewhere near Aaron? We can start looking while I’m on leave, get it all nice before I go back.” Her smile grew wider with every word until she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close, she followed my directive and straddled my lap, kissing me deeply, one hand on the uninjured side of my neck and the other resting on my arm. I pushed up her top so I could grasp the bare skin of her hip.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not meant to be exciting you too much.” She whispered against my lips, her hot breath sending tingles up my spine.

“A little excitement’s good.” I countered as I brought her back in for another kiss.

“Well, just a little more then.” She smirked as she began unbuttoning my pyjama top, unfortunately we got no further as someone began pounding on the door. Marley groused as she pulled herself off me and stalked towards the door. I leaned back, groaning at the interruption to my time with Marls. Knowing that turning my head would bring on a barrage of pain, I just laid back and let her deal with any noisy neighbour that had come knocking.

It wasn’t a neighbour though, Garcia’s squealing voice and Morgan’s deep tones signalled that the team had come to see me. It lightened my mood and I couldn’t help but smile as the whole team- minus Alex- made their way into my living space.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re making the most of your sick leave.” Morgan grinned and I stared up at him in confusion until he leaned down and tugged at my semi-open top. I blushed before quickly doing it up while avoiding the team’s grins.

“So you’re not in too much pain then?” Aaron gave a rare grin which he turned on my quiet girlfriend.

“I’ve taken my meds and Marley’s taking care of me.” Morgan looked like he was about to make another comment but one withering look from Hotch silenced him. He’d only let my mockery go so far.

“Well we brought some treats for you.” Garcia held up the bags she was carrying. All the team had similar ones. We were going to be well fed at least. “You know it was odd, I kept trying to call Blake to see if she wanted to come round but she didn’t answer. I hope she’s ok.”

“She’s probably with James, don’t worry we’ll see her soon.” I lied, wanting to keep the ghost of Blake around a little while longer.


End file.
